


Just Live With It

by MysticAssassin



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen lives by himself and it's high time he got himself a roommate because the expenses are killing his pockets. He has several options to consider. Lavi can't go because he has to stay with his grandpa; Lenalee can't because Komui would kill him and never allow it. Kanda is sick of being under Tiedoll's roof and wants to move out. He doesn't totally hate Lavi kinda, maybe, so when he thinks he's moving in with Lavi and signing the contracts he doesn't second guess; except he's just been tricked and ends up with Allen as a roommate. None are too happy, but what can they do but just live with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The set-up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill. I don't own these dgm characters. Let's face it, if I did, there'd be like one chapter a year... These guys belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 1:_

The set-up

* * *

Allen looked at all the bills on the floor in front of him and then turned to sift through the contents of his wallet. He finally glanced the numbers added together to make the total that displayed on his scientific calculator. For all it's worth, it could not give him a concoction that would make him money to pay all his bills.

He let loose a huge exasperated sigh and fell forward with his arms stretched in front of him on the living room table. He needed some way to keep debts away…or at least keep them to a minimum…or at _least_ not any bigger than they were already. Being in college didn't allow him much time to have as many jobs as he wanted if he wanted to keep his grades up.

Allen Walker had few options to consider. He could turn into a thief and _steal_ the money, but _no_ he just _had_ to have morals and right upbringing and all that jazz. Next up was swindling people by cheating in cards to take _their_ hard earned money; his second upbringing made that necessary for survival. Though that would not be able to support him fully unless he upped the anti and it would only bring about unnecessary problems. Next was disappearing, but those debts seemed to strangely exist in countries even he had not been in. And maybe the friends he made were important enough to keep him around. The only other option he had, or at least the last one that he could think of in the moment, was getting a roommate; someone to help foot the bill and take some of the weight off of his shoulders so it would be one less thing to worry about. Though, having a roommate brought upon new problems of its own.

Allen needed someone that he trusted and that was reliable and would not be needed to be hunted down just to get payment; so the best option was to go with someone that he knew. Though the people he seemed to know were more wacky than anything else. He trusted them sure…but how reliable _were_ they.

The first person that came to his mind was one Lenalee Lee. She would fit every expectation that he could possibly think of. He saw her as an older sister and his best female friend. She was the sweetest person he knew but with all that goodness there had to be something of a downfall. Sadly, it was in the form of her older brother Komui Lee; he was – to put it simply- crazy or maniacal or maybe straight-up insane…. So there _wasn't_ a word to put it simply, but Komui was an overprotective lunatic that would seek to destroy all that even thought of his 'precious' sister in a certain way. Therefore, living with the girl was not an option if he valued his life, and he did… he valued it a lot.

The next name that popped into his mind, he decided to give them a ring.

_/Huuullooo~/_

"'ello Lavi."

_/What's up, Al?/_

"I'm looking for a roommate~ Are you looking for a room?"

Allen heard Lavi laugh out on the other end of the line and had to pull away the receiver. He felt his lips go down into a frown and placed the phone back to his ear when he heard his friend calm down.

_/Sorry Al that sounded like a really bad pick up line. Are you hitting on me buddy?/_

Allen's eyes widened and he looked scandalized, but of course Lavi could not see that. "No! I am not _hitting on_ you."

Laughter filled his ears again, _/I kid. I kid. Calm down, buddy. So what's this of a roommate?/_

Honestly, Allen was disheartened with the conversation already, but decided to go on anyway.

"I need one. I think it would be best to meet up over a cup of tea and discuss."

Allen looked at the phone after a few seconds of silence. There was no dial tone, so his friend hadn't hung up had he? "La-"

_/Formalities Al; drop 'em./_

"Ah, sorry, habit. So coffee?"

He heard his friend laugh out again, _/Sure, sure. But later ya? I'm meeting up with Yuu in a few-/_ Allen heard Lavi go silent again and instead the quiet was invaded by loud, sharp sporadic jolts, _/Oh~ and by the sounds of it, he's already here./_

"Tell the-"

_/Catch ya later Al./_

"Oh…uh, um, ok." Allen stammered out his reply, but the busy signal on the line indicated that Lavi had indeed hung up. "Tell the bloke hi," Allen sighed. He could hear the heavy sarcasm in his own tone. Kanda…he was the last addition to their "close"group of friends. The two of them, more like…existed around each other; Lavi and Lenalee kept the balance. Though, sometimes Allen had to wonder how they even had Kanda as a 'dear friend.'

Kanda was a bastard to put it simply, and that was using nicer terms. Allen and the older teen never seemed to get along. They just had to be in the same vicinity and sparks would fly. Of course Allen was willing to admit that that was all Kanda's fault because Allen tried...tried real hard to get along with the bloke to no avail... Okay...maybe he didn't try as hard as he could, but Kanda ruined that on their first meeting.

Allen let loose a huge exasperated sigh and shook his head. He was already worked up over all the bills in front of his face and now thinking about Kanda was giving him a migraine. A nice hot shower should sooth his problems and take his mind off of things.

-x-x-x-

"So Yuu, how are you doing?"

"Don't call me that, Usagi." Kanda seethed through gritted teeth as he held the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip.

Lavi chuckled nervously, "I think studies showed it was bad to drive while angry... it's bad to do anything angry."

Kanda che'd and swerved into a parking space that it seemed he was contending for as the loser got out of their own vehicle behind him and approached Kanda's.

Lavi groaned and sank a bit in his seat as Kanda got out of the driver's side. Lavi gazed through the rear-view mirror as the argument quickly escalated. The other man was hulking with tattoos on his forehead and cheeks and he towered over Kanda's 5'11'' frame. The dispute became more heated before Lavi got out of the car to go help his friend...or at least the guy from being killed by his friend.

"Yuu!"

Lavi wrestled Kanda's hand from around the other's neck. He had to admit that Kanda's brute strength never ceased to amaze him as he held the bulky bald man at least a few inches off the ground. Kanda's hand contracted a bit before he finally let go and allowed the man to fall unceremoniously onto the hard cement floor.

Lavi gazed at the large man, a smile on his lips but his eyes were nonchalant, "I kno parking is serious business ya, but I suggest ya find another space."

Though it would clearly not be Kanda-like if said man didn't utter the last words, "Next time you see me, run."

The guy hurried back to his own car and sped off to some unknown destination.

Lavi ran long nimble fingers through his strategically messy hair and sighed. He turned to Kanda but the older teen was already making his way to the cafe they were parked behind.

Lavi walked behind Kanda leisurely and studied him until they found themselves in a cozy booth at the back of the cafe.

"Ok Yuu-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I've known Yuu for a long time and Yuu's usually an ass but this is like trying to win the championship. What's up?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed to slits and he continued to glare at an unfazed Lavi before looking off to the side.

"I need to move out before I kill someone," Kanda exhaled, his breath shaky, as he turned his attention back to the red head and folded his arms.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-" Lavi started though the small juvenile smile locked in place on his lips said otherwise, "-you always want to kill people. So ya say..."

Kanda quirked an eyebrow and forced himself not to roll his eyes. "It's that fu-"

"Safety version."

"-Choaji."

Kanda's eyes narrowed into a glare at Lavi's tactful interjection. He wanted to wipe off the smile that didn't seem to want to leave Lavi's lips anytime soon.

A waiter came over to take their orders to which Lavi got a steak burger and fries with some cola while Kanda just got green tea. Lavi resumed their conversation when the other man left, "What did lovely Choaji do this time?"

"He broke Mugen with his fat ass."

Lavi's smirk grew as he leant forward in his seat looking more eager than he should, "literally?"

Kanda's scowl filled with disgust, "no."

"Well anyway, Yuu-"

"Don't call me that."

"Let's just eat and celebrate… new living arrangements."

"What living arrangements?"

"You were serious about moving right."

"Hell yeah, before that old man decides he needs to shelter the animals of the forest."

Lavi stared blankly at his friend, "Well, seems you're in luck 'cause I'm looking for a roommate…are you looking for a room~?"

Kanda's disgust-filled scowl came back with a vengeance, "Are you hitting on me?"

"That's what I said!"

Kanda deadpanned, "what…"

Lavi settled back into his seat, "I was looking into new housing arrangements too."

"Are you shitting me?"

"…no. I was just thinkin' 'bout it before you tried bashin' in my front door actually."

"You're so damn shady, rabbit," Kanda retorted offhandedly as he looked at Lavi's ever-growing smile; his eyes spacey.

"hehe, no worries Yuu, I'll get back to ya on it."

A lot of people liked to think of Kanda Yuu as a little on the dim side. In fact the stupid old man of a moyashi had flat out told him in his equally stupid British accent that he was, "not the brightest crayon in the box." But even if he wasn't the most intellectual, he was still smart and he knew people even if he didn't want to. And Bookman had one too many of his acupuncture needles up his ass to let his whipping boy roam free in his own devices, "Bookman is going to let you move out?"

"Just think, no more broken Mugen. How did that happen anyway?"

Lavi blinked and readied himself for the tale he was about to hear.

"che, don't get me started." But started he did as Kanda spitefully told about the misadventures of Choaji. He even added some very colourful killing methods as Lavi listened because even though Kanda was smart, Lavi was smarter than them all. He leant back and could just see as everything unfolded.

* * *


	2. Phase 2

* * *

 

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 2:_

Phase 2

* * *

Allen placed a thin stack of paper with standard computer print covering the front page. One could only imagine that it did the same on all … 10 pages it seemed.

Lavi picked up the packet then met Allen's eyes across the table. His gaze warm and his smile content; an expression for meeting up and catching up in each other's lives, not whatever was the moral of what was in Lavi's hands.

"Ah, sa- Allen…what is this?"

The younger boy chuckled good-naturedly, "For someone said to be a genius, you're not very bright,"

Lavi blinked. Had Allen just insulted him-

Allen waved his hand in dismissal and continued, "It's a roommate legal binding contract."

"uhhh-" Lavi flipped through the pages before looking at the gray eyes peering back at him, "cleaning schedules too?"

Allen's eyebrows rose, "It's all just precautions Lavi. Making sure everyone does what they need to do."

"Yah, but Al, who do you know who'd even try ta skip out on responsibilities?" Allen's eye twitched, "I mean like friends you can live with-" A twitch in his jaw area, "-really close friends?"

"Look Lavi, It's all so there's no freeloading and then when it's time for payments you're gone and I'm left to pay the full rent and there are damages and more debt; debt…there's so much of it-"

Lavi chuckled nervously. He knew Allen had long since moved on from talking about them. Cross had definitely done a number on the kid. Lavi tuned Allen out long enough to continue looking at the contract, "Al-"

"Huh?" Allen looked toward the red head a bit startled as if not expecting him to still be there.

"Can they be debated? Like decided amongst roommates?" Lavi clarified before another rant ensued.

"Sure." Now it was Lavi's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Page five, section eight. There's an alternative cleaning plan. That one mostly deals with date and time." Of course Allen would have a backup.

"Lavi," Allen titled his head to the side. Their eyes met again; Allen's gray orbs scrutinizing, "Is there a problem with the contract?"

_Beside all the crazy strict military rules_ …"Nope."

Allen held up a finger as if just remembering something, "Ah, and don't try changing anything by retyping new things. I have copies. I've put my signature and had a witness and they looked it over." Lavi's jaw slackened, "You know, just in case."

The boy laughed sweetly and Lavi just stared. Lavi then stood from his seat, "See ya later-" he held up the paper, "I got some things to take care of."

x-x-x

Lavi had spent the rest of the previous day reading over Allen's 'Roommate Contract'. To be fair, everything was well organized and detailed and well- fair. If Allen had considered getting someone who was 'not a friend', a contract would definitely be needed. And who knew, there was a saying something like, 'to really know a person you have to live with them.' And Allen had shit luck having someone like Cross Marian to be his example in 'Living together 101.'

Well today was another day and the next step in Lavi's plan.

x-x-x

When Lavi had to find his own way when traveling, it took more time than being in Kanda's death mobile, but it also added guarantee to his safety. And he needed to start racking up safety points because he would have to drive with Kanda again, and there was always that inevitable reaction for when Kanda, and heck, even Allen found out what was going on.

Lavi met Kanda sitting on the floor of his living room; meditating as usual. The house seemed empty, though people were probably still sleeping or heading off somewhere like Tiedoll had been when he met him at the front door.

"Why the hell do I need to see you so damn often, rabbit?"

Lavi smiled, "Well someone got more grumpy recently."

Kanda twitched when he felt something fall into his lap. The rabbit knew better than to disturb him during his morning rituals. The older teen opened his eyes and took notice of the paper, "What the hell is this?"

"A roommate contract."

Lavi moved over and made himself comfortable on a chair closest to Kanda's spot. He gazed at Kanda as Kanda began looking through the packet, "You mean I could have charged you for all those times you slept over unwelcome?"

Lavi's warning bells started going off. Kanda wasn't supposed to look through the papers; looking through them meant seeing something he shouldn't and having the plan fall apart.

"Ha-ha. Come on Yuu-chan, time's a wasting. The longer ya take, the longer things take to move in place."

Kanda che'd and turned his full attention back to the contract, "where's the pen?"

"Actually, we gotta have a witness oversee this." This earned a suspicious glance from Kanda.

"You know, just some precautionary minor details."

"Whatever, let's just get this finished. The less time I have to spend with you the better."

Lavi chuckled good-naturedly, "Tell me how you really feel."

Though, Lavi had to wonder if Kanda realized that if they did move in together, Kanda would indeed have to spend more time with him. This is why he liked his friends; they were always so entertaining.

x-x-x

Lavi plopped down in the seat opposite of Allen with his hand outstretched. Allen took the contract out of Lavi's hand and looked it over. He was about to set it aside when something that really shouldn't have been there caught his eye, "um, Lavi, what's this?"

"This works out for everyone. Al you get your roomie, and I get to see you and Yuu in one visit, so convenient."

"For you," Allen's mouth spoke before his brain could even process the information, and his hands seemed to be one step behind. He ripped the stack in half, then quarters, and didn't stop until little scraps fell from his hands in his haste. Though, when their eyes met, Allen's eyes didn't seem to show satisfaction at the action. Lavi was more surprised at the ease Allen tore through the sheets the more dense they got.

Lavi lifted his hip and reached back to pull a paper from his back pocket and held it out for Allen to see, "Sorry Al, I made copies. That's one o' them." He pointed at the mess of paper between them.

Allen groaned clearly defeated, "Lavi… you just set me up with a homicidal maniac."

His eyes never left the papers and didn't see Lavi's wry grin, "Come on Al, Yuu doesn't try to kill everyone."

"No Lavi, he actually manages to tolerate Lenalee most of the time." Allen stated drily.

Lavi sighed exasperatedly and Allen looked appalled. He didn't exactly believe Lavi had any right to do such a thing since Allen was the one annoyed with his friend: and that term was now up for debate.

Allen put his face in his hands and they slid slowly over his face before finally settling over his eyes. Probably to hide away the name taunting him on the paper before him.

"I already told you Al. Besides unlike ta rest ah us. Yuu was lookin' fer a place. You offered."

"But Lavi-" he uncovered his eyes looking weary, "Kanda and I hate eachother. I rather thought that was common knowledge."

Lavi smiled, "You don't hate eachother."

That was news to Allen.

"You're like an old married couple, yah?"

"Yah, an old married couple who are tired, and want to kill eachother."

That got Lavi to laugh, "T'at's love Al."

Again, this was news to the young Brit: very disturbing news.

Lavi continued, "You'll get use to it," a chuckle, "you have to being in the same house and all."

"Sorted. Bloody well sorted."

"Well now that that's taken care of-"Allen groaned once again and Lavi clapped his hands together excitedly, "Let's go get ya roomie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually looked through a roommate agreement contract and it was 8 pages long, so 10 ain't so far off. The flow of this chapter kinda bothered me a bit. Did anyone else feel that way or was it just me? Critics are welcomed.
> 
> Oh and last chapter I forgot to ask. Did anyone guess who the guy Kanda argued with in the car park was? They actually got in a fight in the canon-verse too~
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Hook Line Sinker

* * *

 

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 3:_

Hook Line Sinker

* * *

"Yuu-chan!"

"Damn it rabbit! If I have to live with you, do you need to torment me now?"

Kanda grunted as Lavi launched at him, actually succeeding in tackling and hugging him. He pushed at Lavi's head, then pulled, trying to peel the boy off of him. At times like these he truly hated Choaji the most because he was painfully reminded of the lacking presence of his beloved Katana, Mugen. He clenched his fist and aimed to swing at the redhead- it wouldn't be as effective as it should because of the close proximity as Lavi basically pinned him down. Nonetheless, it would still hurt. But Lavi didn't stay to find out as he hopped away like some sort of jester; he laughed like one too.

"Come on Yuu, let's go see your new place~"

Kanda stopped in his onslaught of attack attempts at Lavi; his breath ragged in his annoyance, "What do you mean?"

Lavi stopped moving around when Kanda did, and blinked. He knew what Kanda had meant. In his fun he had slipped up, but it wasn't anything that wasn't easily fixable.

"I mean see ta new place. It is technically ya new place also, Yuu," and he dodged the chair cushion that came following after.

The cushion landed with a thud and was then followed by an 'omf' which caused both boys to turn their attention toward the sound. They looked just in time to see it slide down its victim's face.

Laughter tinkled through the air, "Nice to see you boys getting along. Oh it reminds me of when Yuu was just a child," Tiedoll dabbed at his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

Kanda's eyebrows knitted together, and his scowl deepened. Tiedoll's ability to produce tears always disgusted Kanda to no end.

"And what is this I hear about a new place?"

Lavi looked at Kanda quizzically and almost shook his head. He really wouldn't be surprised if Kanda hadn't told anyone about his plans to move out. At least he shouldn't be. But then, another part of him imagined Kanda shouting it from the rooftops as if a threat, "Yuu-chan didn't tell you his moving plans?"

"Ah, it's all Yuu-kun ever talks about these days," tears welled up into the man's eyes, "Oh my Yuu-kun. Trying to leave his poor papa alone."

Kanda felt like his body had gained several entities; his eye twitched, and a spasm ran through his arm. He wanted to bash Lavi's head for calling him that ridiculous name. And he wanted to bash his own head when Tiedoll did the same. He had almost face palmed when the man's tears had sprung into action.

Lavi chuckled for lack of anything better to do, "We're gunno check out ta place now. Ya should com-"

"No."

Kanda's reply was resolute and caused both Lavi and Tiedoll to look at him. His response was final, but even he should know that nothing was final unless it was in Tiedoll's favor.

Tiedoll held his arm in front of his face, "Oh, Yuu-kun," Tiedoll lowered his arm slightly and Kanda could see the tears clearly, "I just want the best for my boy."

Kanda closed his eyes and took a breath, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Fine," before Tiedoll could even smile Kanda quickly added, "but no crying old man."

A minute later, they had all gathered into Kanda's SUV. Lavi had called shotgun- to give directions to the place, though Kanda didn't understand why he couldn't just use the GPS. Though later in the ride, Kanda would be somewhat thankful of the redhead sitting up front because every time he gave a new direction, loud sobs and murmurings would erupt from the backseat.

Lavi proved to be his own annoyance however, as he wouldn't even give Kanda the full direction, instead he had opted for, 'turn here, go right there, keep going straight' instructions. And all Kanda wanted to do was 'turn in his seat, reach out his right hand to hit the redhead, and perhaps throw him out the vehicle, and continue straight on like nothing happened.' So when Lavi suddenly called out to 'stop' making Kanda slam down on the brake, somewhere, deep, deep down within him there was a feeling that was probably akin to 'happiness.' Then it promptly died when he pulled up in front of the house,

"Why are we in front of the Moyashi's house."

Lavi scratched the side of his head, "I thought we'd stop by and say 'hi'?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously at the red head; he was the definition of shady. Tiedoll's sniffling quieted and he perked up to the mention of the little British boy. His head turned toward the quaint two story home with lovely stone massing, multi-pane windows, and slanted roofs that one could still relax upon. Cross truly had a thing for the finer things in life.

Lavi watched as Kanda turned his attention back to the road, about to put the vehicle in gear before the redhead quickly snatched the key out of the ignition. Kanda made a grab for the stolen item and Lavi leant back; his back pressed against the door to avoid the attack. He quickly opened it and tumbled out, always one to live on the edge.

"Ah yes, we should pay dear Allen a visit." Tiedoll murmured completely unfazed by the two boys and stepped out of the vehicle.

Kanda gripped the steering wheel before begrudgingly existing to follow the two up the path leading to the front door. He really needed to reconsider getting one of those push-button-start vehicles. By the time he caught up, the moyashi had already opened the door and began greeting them in his ear-grating voice. Their eyes met and Allen's attention quickly turned to Lavi: eyes wide.

"che, What? No 'eellow's?"

Allen turned back to him, eye twitching, "It's 'ello you twat. And none for you."

"Like I care." Kanda folded his arms and looked at Allen blankly.

"Why are you in my house?"

Lavi interjected, "tut tut, Allen. It's Yuu-chan's house too."

The area went painfully quiet as if all the sound was sucked away the moment Lavi finished his words. Which was odd as they were standing around with the front door still open.

Kanda was the one to break the silence.

"What?"

Two pairs of eyes fell on the redhead and he soaked up the attention. With a sweeping motion of his arm, he gestured from Allen to Kanda, "Allen meet Roommate. Roommate meet Allen."

Allen pouted,

Kanda's eye obtained a tick, and Tiedoll's eyes lit up, "Allen my boy, aren't you going to invite us in?" Bless his soul for being able to deal with so many questionable youths and still be able to come away unscathed.

Allen's attention had never left the oldest teen, "Ah, of course." An innocent smile lit up his features, though the glint when Kanda met his gaze spoke anything but.

Kanda looked at the boy searchingly, "What? Trying to figure out the secret of growth, _beansprout_?"

Allen deadpanned, "Get in this door before I slam it in your face, Kanda."

Kanda 'che'd' and followed the Brit inside. With the last two occupant's arrival the room gained an awkward silence. Allen didn't feel the need to talk at the moment, and Kanda settled for trying to skin a rabbit from just his heated glare. Lavi just made sure to stand as close as possible to Tiedoll who seemed quite oblivious to everything.

And he spoke to convey just how out of it he was, "Oh Yuu-kun. Why didn't you tell me you were staying with Allen," he smiled and Kanda glanced at him before returning his attention to Lavi; his glare deepened.

"Yup, so let's leave and an' leave the roomie's to themselves."

Allen stiffened and Kanda folded his arms, "The hell I'm staying anywhere near the Moyashi."

Allen scoffed, "That's right. Kanda will not be sharing a house with me. And neither will you Lavi, if you ever do need a place to stay…" he looked at the redhead accusingly.

"Come on Al, weren't ya lookin' fer a reason?"

The British youth opened his mouth and then closed it in a gasp. He settled for folding his arms defiantly.

"Why don't I skin you alive and whatever happens next won't have to involve your meddling?" that was Kanda, and Lavi gulped when he actually took a step toward him.

"Yes!" Lavi jumped, "I approve." He gasped at Tiedoll's words and looked to Allen for comfort but the latter just rolled his eyes- taking in Tiedoll who had been walking around the room.

Tiedoll turned to them all and smiled, "Even though I will miss you tremendously. Yuu-kun, living with Allen is an excellent idea."

"That's what I said-" two pairs of eyes both with varying degrees of imminent danger fell upon Lavi, and he fell quiet.

"Didn't you hear old man, I'm not living here."

Allen turned toward him, "No need of missing anyone. When you leave, you are more than welcome to take Kanda with you."

"Hmm," the elder man looked between the two, "I cannot see why. If it were anywhere else I would not so easily approve, but with Allen is very acceptable."

Allen held a hand to his chest and smiled, "You flatter me Tiedoll, but there are miracles even I cannot perform."

"I think you two will get along splendidly. You will compliment each other well." And Allen laughed because Tiedoll had to be joking. Tiedoll continued, "Ah! I can even help with the expenses while you and Yuu-kun get settled in."

The air in the room shifted, though Lavi seemed the only one to notice as he had been staring in Allen's direction. He saw Allen's mouth moving and swore he could hear the boy repeat the word, 'money.'

"No means no, old man."

"Now, now Kanda," Allen clapped his hands together, and they were all graced with a blissful smile, "That's no way to talk to your father; especially not when he is offering to make life so absolutely stress-free."

"Allen…" Lavi muttered to himself warily.

"Now Tiedoll, why don't we talk about these monetary issues."

The man chuckled good-naturedly and responded, "I can cover the first month while you get settled. We can talk about anything else further on."

Allen's mouth slowly formed and 'O' and his eyes widened wondrously.

"Are you people deaf? I'm not living with the Moyashi-"

"It's Allen, twit. And whether we like it or not you will be staying here."

Kanda blinked.

"I mean, isn't there a reason you wanted to move out?"

Lavi joined in, "Yea, Yuu. I mean there's Chaoji an' all-"

"Yuu-kun."

Kanda gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "Fine. All of you just shut up."


	4. And they lived happily ever after… or something

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 4:_

And they lived happily ever after… or something

* * *

Allen blamed Cross. There didn't have to be a specific reason, but whenever there was something bad, Allen figured it could be related to Cross somehow if he tried to make a connection. His reason for blaming the glasses wearing, redheaded drunken womanizer this time was rather simple. The way Allen saw it, if he didn't have money issues, he would not subject himself to living with an eternal headache in the form of one Kanda Yuu.

So yeah, it was Cross' fault that when money came into the equation Allen could not resist letting Kanda stay. It was either that or he would have to consider selling his bed just to get his next meal. And anyone who knew Allen knew that no amount of money gained from selling a bed would be able to afford the food he even had for his snack. And that was where this situation left Allen Walker. It was the day after everyone had come to an agreement that the two teens would live under the same roof; at one point, Allen thought he had lost his mind for a second and honestly wanted to go with the whole 'Kanda can't live with me' angle. However, Lavi had made sure he didn't think about it too hard and took it upon himself to remind Allen all about laws and contracts. Suffice to say Allen couldn't give a damn about Lavi and as far as the Brit was concerned the redhead could take his laws and shove them. No- ultimately what won Allen over was the money because once again, money was so ingrained into his psyche that he could not pass it up.

Thus he stood from his vantage point behind the couch studying Kanda who sat cross legged in his mediation. Lavi had mentioned Kanda's morning meditation rituals in passing, and Allen found himself wondering what other Kanda-habits he would happen upon as a result of their co-habitation. Allen made his way to the kitchen to get his morning snack which included several bags of various chips and popcorn. With his arms filled with the bags, he exited the kitchen and all but threw himself onto the couch; and he began his morning ritual of turning on the television and indulging in the piles of junk food he held.

There was a game going on at the moment. Family and friends gathered together to go up against another group in a battle of wits and basically guessing what the larger consensus had voted on when interviewed. The show host read out the question as each teams participating contestant stood ready, arms behind their back. Allen blinked as the question was read "what's something that gets hard the colder it gets?" The woman who buzzed in had a stunned look on her face before saying "penis." Allen's eyes widened at the answer as the show host did the same, camera zooming in to emphasize his expression. He began jiving at the response until repeating it, this time asking the board. As the answer was to come Allen felt the controller snatched from his hand and the telly shut off.

Allen spun to see the culprit and glared, "Hey, I was watching that, Kanda."

Kanda looked at the white haired teen nonchalantly before dismissing him to go back to his spot on the floor – though quite honestly, his concentration and will to mediate was already broken.

Allen frowned at the lack of response and picked the controller up from where Kanda had tossed it back on the couch. His aim was to turn it back on when Kanda spoke again.

"Next time I'm breaking the damn thing."

Allen turned to see the older teen staring at him blankly.

"You're not being rather fair are you, Kanda?" The youth's words were innocent but his tone strained.

Kanda proved that he did not care either way, "I don't rather care do I?"

"Gee Kanda. If you're going to mock me at least get it right."

Allen looked away – folded his arms and pouted. He felt psychic at the moment because he saw a raging headache in his near future. Kanda got back up from the floor and 'tch'd' before walking behind the couch. Allen was none the wiser as he continued his rant, "This is my bloody house. The least you can do is show some-" a door in the distance slammed and Allen's words slowed – his head turned behind him to see that Kanda was no longer present and was most likely responsible for the slamming door, "...respect..."

Allen huffed and turned the television back on, turning the volume as loud as he dared in his tiny rebellion. It was a commercial break; one of the women in the faux kitchen – it may have been real but who could honestly tell with television – proclaiming that she was a 'kitchen counsellor.' Allen sniffed, "How about a roommate counsellor."

The boy sighed and leant back into the couch's plush cushions. He looked at his snacks dejectedly before beginning once again to stuff the various contents into his mouth. Kanda had ruined his mood but in no way was that enough to ruin his appetite. After all it was only – Allen looked at the wall clock above the television set – 5:02. Allen blinked at the clock as if he had not seen right the first time. He had woken up a bit tired and more hungry than normal; he just had not realized that it was because he had woken up way earlier than normal. That would also explain why even on a Saturday morning, there were no good programs on – because no one in their right mind was even up at this time to tune into anything.

Allen decided that he wanted to try to maintain his sanity however long he could and turned off the telly. He picked up the remainder of his snacks and headed toward his bedroom. When he got inside he turned to the door and slammed it in – taking joy in the way it rattled. He then stuck his tongue out at the door and locked it for good measure before settling into bed.

Allen closed his eyes and sighed; he had obviously woken up at the time that he did because having the newest occupant of his house gave him random fits of annoyance and restless sleep to name a few. Though, if he learned one thing – it was that it was way too early to deal with Kanda Yuu.


	5. Life on the “normal” track

* * *

 

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 5_ :

Life on the “normal” track

* * *

 

Allen practically bounced on the walls when Monday rolled around. It was only two days, but being trapped in a house with Kanda for even a minute could do irreparable mental damage. The white haired youth learned more than he cared to about the older man – Kanda was just as hard to deal with at home as he was when he was out. In his case, what you saw was exactly what you got.

  
Allen was in and out of the shower in no time. Under normal circumstances it would pain him to leave his comfortable bed but this was no normal circumstance. Kanda’s very presence put him on edge. When he was finished dressing he took the steps two at a time; his destination – the kitchen. He slowed when he saw who was there. Kanda sat at the counter, a spread before him: deep fried fish, with steamed vegetables, and a bowl of rice. A cup of steaming tea sat to the side.

  
Surprise flashed on Allen's face as he saw Kanda's meal: it was nowhere near what Allen himself was used to but it seemed a lot for the older man. Another surprise was that it meant Kanda had actually cooked the food.

"I didn't know we had fish." Allen inquired instead while moving further into the kitchen; hopefully finding remains he could salvage.

" _We_ don't." Kanda spoke without lifting his eyes from his food.

Allen's eyes bored into the back of his head, "Is there any left?" He tried to keep the hopefulness from his tone but Kanda shut him down with a: "Why would there be?"

"Whatever Kanda. I will grab a bite before class."

"Didn't ask. Don't care."

Allen pouted before sticking his tongue out at the man. Kanda must have sensed it and looked up to which Allen quickly looked away innocuously.

"I should be thankful to Tiedoll that I can actually afford to buy a breakfast big enough to sustain me."

Kanda 'che'd', "you’re as bad as that money hungry guardian of yours."

"Don't you dare compare me to master Cross, Kanda.” It was like the very air around him started to thicken and go dark as it usually did when talks pertaining Allen’s guardian arose. “I don't go missing for days and get drunk, and sleep around."

Kanda didn't say anything back so Allen continued.

"We all need money to survive. Actually we all have different needs. Like _someone_ needing a place to stay as I so graciously gave them one."

"With a damn prince tag."

"Kanda I don't like you and for some reason you don't like me-"

"Some reason."

"We both have needs so let's at least pretend to get along."

"Why the hell does everything you say sound like a come on, Moyashi."

Allen blinked and felt his face flush, "d-don't be absurd-"

"Your damn voice."

Allen scoffed, offended, "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should not talk."

Kanda did not respond.

"Well I'm off to classes. Don't expect me to tell you when I'll be back."

"I'll change the locks."

Allen frowned, and Kanda deadpanned. At least he bothered to look at him this time but Allen knew he would be late if he did not leave soon. Public transit was not entirely reliable.

-x-x-x-

"Thanks for meeting me, Lenalee."

The girl before Allen shook her head in dismissal and smiled. They had met at their usual diner hang out spot, _Jeryy's_ , and Allen seemed content with the table full of food before him. As Allen continued to stuff his face Lenalee looked down at the table where they sat.

"I don't mean to be rude Allen but- isn't this a lot of food?" Allen stopped eating. The cake slice in his hand paused midway to his mouth before he looked at his friend. Lenalee continued, "I mean more food than your usual."

Allen sighed and put the cake down, where it sat on a platter where the entire cake had once been.

"I suppose you're right." Allen admitted, "I didn't have breakfast this morning."

The girl looked surprised, "oh was something the matter?"

Bless Lenalee as she always seemed to sense when something was off with her friends.

"Kanda and I got into a bit of a row."

"An argument?" She confirmed as he nodded, "what happened?"

"What usually does? Kanda was being his usual jerky self."

"Oh Allen," Lenalee looked at him regretfully, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Allen raised a brow, "Lenalee you are so sweet." Allen shook his head missing Lenalee's blush, "but we both know Kanda means everything he does."

The girl chuckled nervously, "I'm just surprised you and Kanda are together so much on mornings that you actually have things to complain about. You've been ranting all weekend – which I apologize for not having time to spend with you."

"Well it's not like I _want_ to spend time together. I would gladly banish him to one portion of the house if I didn't have to see him all the time." Allen sighed, "He made fish this morning and-"

"Huh?" Allen looked up to see Lenalee's confused expression. “‘Banish him to one portion of the house?'"

"I suppose it would not work. Our bedrooms are right next door."

Lenalee's eyes widened, "How could your bedrooms be next to each other?"

Allen chose his words carefully. He always admired Lenalee's ability to love everyone through their flaws, her insight, and intelligence. Perhaps her morning was as bad as his.

"Well I couldn't let him have Master Cross' room. And the guest room is right next to mine."

"Wait- Why is Kanda staying in your guest room?"

"Well I suppose technically it's not a guest bedroom anymore. It's Kanda's room." Allen admitted grudgingly. The move still too fresh in his mind.

"Are you and Kanda living together?" Lenalee uttered in surprise. Allen just nodded. "When did that happen? I thought you two pretended to hate each other?"

"I don't think it's pretending." Allen deadpanned, "and he moved in on Friday. Didn't Lavi tell you?"

Lenalee shook her head vigorously, "neither did you or Kanda."

Allen sighed, "I was trying to maintain my brain cells. Kanda I suppose was being Kanda. And I actually hadn't heard from Lavi either."

"I had no idea Allen."

"Lavi's the one who tricked us. He claimed it would be easier seeing us that way. What?" Allen looked at her inquisitively at the look that blossomed on her face.

Lenalee smiled abashed, "It is true. Hear me out Allen. When we all meet, you and Kanda are the hardest to invite especially when you know the other is going to be there." Allen pouted as Lenalee said the words he knew would come, "that actually works out. I can't wait to visit you boys."

"One – I can't believe you agree this is a good thing. Two – we're not boys anymore Lenalee."

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have meant 'men'." It was Allen's turn to blush, "How were your classes today?" Lenalee spoke again changing the subject though it didn’t immediately equal a good one.

The Brit groaned, "It sounded as though there was an active volcano living in my stomach. Students started offering food like a sacrifice to appease the rumbling."

"There was no time to eat before classes?" Concern laced her voice.

Allen shook his head, "I had missed my usual bus and was late to my first class."

"Well you have some time before your next class so eat as much as needed."

Allen smiled at that, "I intend to."


	6. Mystery Man

* * *

 

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 6:_

_Mystery Man_

* * *

 When Allen came home from his classes it was already five in the evening. Kanda just happened to be sitting at the counter in the kitchen – the same exact spot Allen had left him that morning and that fact caused him to narrow his eyes quizzically at the man. He hoped Kanda didn’t just stay at home all day because wouldn’t that mean Allen would have to take care of him? Technically Tiedoll was the one doing the money handling at the moment but if Kanda did do nothing but stay home all day Allen at least hoped he would clean or something. Allen laughed out loud at the thought; the sound earning Kanda’s attention and distaste.

The man got up and left the kitchen. Allen frowned – this was actually a very serious problem. Yes with the older man here Allen would actually be able to pay his school bills on time for a change, along with all of his other bills. Though he would still need to find his way to the grocery store and do chores…. The boy sighed; having Kanda as a live-in helped his monetary needs but otherwise wasn’t the man just another piece of furniture?

His mind ran on the lovely roommate agreement he had put so much time and effort into – detailing cleaning schedules and other duties and house space control. Allen sighed wistfully, if only he was a girl, then he would be able to room with Lenalee and his life would be peaceful. Though the thought of a crazed Komui appeared in his mind and he frowned. Komui would always be Lenalee’s flaw. There was already some unwritten rule in people’s mind that men and women could not be just friends so having Lavi and Kanda over would lead to Komui’s homicidal thoughts that Lavi’s flirtatious behaviour would lure Lenalee. Allen stopped in his line of thought; did that mean he would be left to be paired up with Kanda? The Brit shuddered before moving over to the fridge to get a glass of water.

This was Lavi’s fault, and Allen had no idea where the red head had been all weekend. Why could Lavi not have some other friend that he wanted to see has much as Allen and who was decidingly nicer than Kanda for Allen to room with. Though, Allen figured that someone was at least better than no one.

Moving out into the world could be a frightening step when there was always someone to rely on before. Gone were the days when they could all depend on their guardians to take care of them. Though, Lenalee now worked for her brother, and Lavi worked for Bookman, and as far as Allen knew Kanda didn’t even have to work as Tiedoll was there. As a matter, Allen seemed to be the only one taking full care of himself – totally independent of any parental control – yet another reason to resent Cross. He would give Cross compliments for the house at least.

Allen moved to the sink, turning on the tap to rinse his glass out. When he reached to turn the tap back off he caught sight of his reflection. Was the tap always so reflective? Allen put the glass away and made his way to the living room area. 

Kanda was sitting on the three seater couch: one arm stretched along the chair back while the other cradled his mobile phone in his lap. Allen’s bag was nestled against the chair handle. He made his way over to retrieve the bag when he heard Kanda mutter, “Baka Usagi.” That was Kanda’s nickname for Lavi, and if him glaring down at his phone was any indication, it was safe to assume that he was communicating with the red head now.

Allen reached over the chair back and grabbed his bag; Kanda completely ignored his presence to which Allen lingered behind the older man, looking over his shoulder as he tried to see his phone screen. Kanda had been texting something when he suddenly stopped, his thumb poised over the screen.

Kanda slowly turned his head only to meet Allen’s annoyingly smiley face.

 “The hell are you doing Moyashi?”

 Allen contorted his face into a look of mock confusion as he asked sweetly, “What?”

“Are you reading my texts?”

“What do _you_ have to hide?” Allen remarked condescendingly. Kanda’s eyes narrowed dangerously at his tone; Allen stopped and blinked, “Sorry Kanda. That was rude, even for me.” Kanda simply ‘che’d’ and Allen asked instead, “Are you chatting with Lavi?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, I haven’t heard from Lavi since last week. Neither has Lenalee. I just wanted to know what he’s been up to. See how-” Allen cut himself off as Kanda stood from the couch.

“I’m not your messenger Moyashi.”

“Ah— well, I can do it for myself.” Allen held out his hand, palm up, and Kanda looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

“Because there’s something wrong with your own damn phone?” Kanda’s phone vibrated and Allen uttered and ‘oh’ as Kanda left the living area.

Allen collapsed onto the couch and pouted. How did Lavi and Lenalee ever get the idea that Kanda and Allen secretly liked each other. It had to be a secret because Allen certainly seemed to miss all the signs and words that would give that illusion. He rummaged through his bookbag pulling his phone out only to see the battery life in the red – a mere five percent keeping it running. He sort to have it charge while he ate some of the food he had left for safe keeping.

-x-x-x- 

Kanda decided that he would rather spend time in his room rather than staying in the Moyashi’s presence for any extended period of time where the boy might actually feel compelled to talk to him. As much as he would have preferred being out, staying home to an Allen-free house and busying himself was better than nothing. The Moyashi had an arrogant superiority air about him; portraying himself as some kind of perfect gentleman – that he was just as well kept at home as he was when out. That was another thing that annoyed Kanda. Though what annoyed him at the moment was that he spent his whole day cleaning the house right after he found out he could not see his refection in what was supposed to be a reflective metallic tap.

Kanda’s phone vibrated again taking him from his thoughts. He looked at the screen to see Lavi’s whining texts.

- _Yuuuuuuuuu~ don’t ignore me now T_ - _T-_

Kanda fired back with a swift, - You and the Moyashi can both fall off of a cliff. Hitting every jagged rock cutting away at you on the way down. And I hope you stay conscious only to feel the pain.-

He glared at his phone and when a full minute passed by without a response Kanda lay in his bed – his phone beside him. A few minutes managed to pass uninterrupted until Kanda felt his phone vibrate again.

-…. _You alright there, Yuu….-_

-Don’t call me that-

- _Right. Well send Allen and Lena my regards as I am cruelly whisked away by the menacing Panda-jii who enslaves me whenever he sees fit! But I will persevere My one and only samurai whom I will stand with in sickness and health, till death do us part, which is always imminent as I put my life on the line to keep us strong! (;.;) –_

-Remind me to kill you the next time I’m forced to see your face.-

- _I miss you too! Take care of the children!-_

Kanda would have thrown his phone against the wall, with the intent of pretending his target was none other than the annoying red head but Kanda also had no intention of purposefully destroying something his own money had gone into buying. He closed his eyes for moment before reopening them again – the time was not an issue for going to bed, though there was things that could still be done. He would mediate, shower and then sleep.

 

 

 

 


	7. Meet me at the corner

* * *

**Just Live With It**

_Chapter 7_ :

Meet me at the corner

* * *

 

Allen had not seen Lavi since the day the redhead had made plans to get him his roommate. Though it was not a matter of seeing the red head alone as the British youth had not heard from him either. Because of this he could not help but narrow his eyes suspiciously when his eyes spotted him at _Jeryy_ 's diner. When their eyes met, Lavi gestured for Allen to take a seat.

"Lavi. Fancy seeing you here."

"Not really, buddy- I'm the one who invited you." Lavi looked at him inquisitively; a smile etched onto his features regardless.

"I question your sanity at times. Truly I do," Allen spoke, still refusing to sit, "Lenalee invited me here. As I'm not sure I would be if it really were you."

Lavi chuckled a bit taken aback, "Well I told her to-" he trailed off when Allen's mood didn't change, "I take it living with Yuu-chan is working real great for ya, yea?"

Allen fought against the twitch in his left eye but could not stop the tick at the corner of his lips. He heaved a sigh before finally taking a seat. That is, he began to before he saw Kanda approaching the table from wherever he had been previously. When they met each other’s eyes their eyes narrowed into glares; personally, Lavi could not tell which was the fiercer of the two and simply glad that neither was currently aimed at him.

“Honestly, as if I didn’t have to deal with you enough at home.” Allen muttered flippantly.

“Want to repeat that, Moyashi-”

“It’s Allen!”

“I came here to kill the rabbit, but I can cut down a beansprout as well. Two annoyances with the same blade.”

Allen sighed, refraining from rolling his grey eyes, “How long did it take for you to come up with that one.”

Kanda growled and took a threatening step toward the shorter of the males. Lavi chose that moment to speak, at least Lenalee would appreciate his self-sacrificing actions.

“S’ good to see you guys haven’ changed. I knew this arrangement would be great.”

Dark onyx and cold grey orbs fell upon him. Lavi envisioned himself caught in a deadly storm, before a calming breeze fluttered in in the form of one Lenalee Lee. “Sorry I’m late. I had to help brother, until I found out that he was only distracting me from leaving at all.” She looked frustrated at the thought, yet happy to see her friends all in one place. She smiled at each one of them in turn; Allen was the first to crumble in her presence.

“It’s nice to see you, Lenalee.” And he truly meant it. Lavi shared those sentiments as the redhead crooned her name out enthusiastically. Allen being the gentleman that he was pulled out the seat opposite Lavi. Lenalee smiled at him again before sitting. He returned it and sat next to her. Kanda glowered and took the only seat remaining next to Lavi and opposite Allen. The two's eyes met briefly as they both deadpanned. Allen looked away to the only female at the table as she spoke.

"It's so great to see everyone. I know it's only been a little over a week but I haven't really heard from you guys." the girl looked pointedly at the redhead, "And I haven't heard anything from you especially, Lavi. Where were you all this time?"

Lavi looked shocked; whether it was real or mock was not fully clear or cared about, "I've been in China with gramps-" Lenalee and Allen's shock was real, "I told Yuu to tell you guys..."

The redhead trailed off and the three of their face became stoic. They didn't have to look to Kanda to see the oldest youth's face- a picture of its usual indifference.

"Well that was to be expected." Lavi uttered lowly.

A waitress passed by and Lenalee flagged her down. They all placed their orders; the three oldest not even blinking when Allen called out his list-Kanda too annoyed to look disgusted. Though the waitress looked around nervously as if she were being pranked and the both initialled 'L' adults looked at her with sympathy. Her hand would mostly likely cramp with the speed she was writing with.

When the waitress had walked away, albeit slightly confused, Lenalee turned to their redheaded friend, "Why didn't you just send us messages directly? I was worried."

Lavi looked at the girl, the expression on his face unreadable. It lasted a couple of seconds before the usual twinkle shone in his eyes, "Sorry, sorry. I'd 'ave called and texted you guys but that roaming fee's a beach yeah? Just a walk in the sand..."

Allen's eyes narrowed questioningly; not 'I wonder what he means?' but rather, 'the hell is he on?' Lenalee wore a variation of the same expression, while Kanda had his default scowl on.

"Anyway," Lavi continued, "I had installed a universal chat app on Yuu-chan's phone..."

"Don't call me that."

"...so it was easier to text him. But of course I've been asking Yuu to check in on our babies." That earned him a smack to the head courtesy a-la-Kanda.

Lenalee looked at him disapprovingly. She had all her friends together for the first time in a while and would not start the reunion with their usual petty fights. She fixed Kanda with a look and he averted his eyes and scoffed disgruntled. Lavi stuck his tongue out just in time for Kanda to see and the eldest boy’s eye twitched.

"But of course Yuu would just miss me waaay too much if I didn't talk to him everyday~ So we could have grown-up time."

Kanda's eye twitched; his expression moving to the next level beside his default: slightly murderous. Lenalee fixed him with a warning look before she continued to smile at Lavi. Allen shifted his leg; it brushed against Kanda's foot. And Kanda stomped on Lavi's...hard.

Lavi winched and bit the inside of his cheek. He glanced at Kanda to see a satisfied smirk. Allen and Lenalee none the wiser as Allen wondered aloud about the food and Lenalee told him sadly it would no doubt take a while.

"So Lavi-" Lenalee called. Lavi looked surprised and his leg veered off course instead kicking Allen in the shin. "How was China?" The girl continued innocently though curiosity and a bit of envy shone in her eyes.

Allen's eye twitched. He glanced over toward Kanda seeing the older man with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I took a lot of pics ta show ya actually."That earned a smile before Lenalee's eyes caught Kanda's glare and Allen's satisfied smirk before his too turned to a glare accompanied by a wince.

"Um-"

Allen shifted in his seat and Lavi winched again. He uttered a "hey" at the same time Lenalee gasped in pain. Unfortunate as he had not heard her exclamation. Neither did Kanda and Allen. Though they saw the annoyed expression on her face and stopped what they were doing. The two usually bickering males shared a look before quickly tucking their legs beneath them and as far away from Lenalee as they could. 

Not a second later Lavi yelped in pain. A smile settling back onto Lenalee's face, "Now if we're done behaving like children." Allen chuckled softly. Kanda went back to default. Lavi wiped away his tears. "Lavi. I heard from Allen something very interesting."

"If it's somethin' t'ats gonna get me kicked again...I din' do it." The boy responded weakly and Lenalee laughed.

"Actually, I thought it was a good idea." Allen glanced at the girl knowing what she was speaking about.

"Oh-" Lavi floundered, "O-of course it was…. Now what are we talking about again?"

Kanda 'che'd,' "baka."

"Allen living with Kanda." The girl said innocently.

Allen sputtered on his drink, "Sorry but there's something about the way you say it that sounds rather disturbing."

"The hell are you thinking of, Moyashi."

"Like it didn't sound weird to you, Stupid Kanda."

"Um-" Kanda mock thought, "No, freak."

"Do us all the favour and kindly shut up." Allen spoke his cool long gone.

Lenalee looked at Lavi wide eyed, the redhead shaking his head, "Well, I see that it's working out just great..." She trailed off before continuing, "Allen...it really was a normal sounding sentence. And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it before." Allen's face flushed and he huffed with indignation. 

Lavi chuckled, "More it's said, more real it gets."

Allen pouted. Lenalee spared Lavi a single glance before trying to comfort her favourite British boy, "Maybe we should visit?"

The smile washed off of his face as Lavi was too busy trying to send telepathic messages to the girl about not wanting to be in a house with Kanda filled with sharp knives. Perhaps not with Allen either. It failed. Miserably.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great plan." The girl responding to her own ideas.

"I'd actually enjoy that Lenalee. Quite. It would be nice to have company that wasn't-" he glanced at Kanda receiving a threatening glare. Weren't they all that way? "Drop by soon."

The girl giggled, "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Loony Toons Show. Just the fact that they share a house (And I still don't know why…) It's amazing nonetheless. They make me think of Kanda and Allen, because for some reason everything makes me think of DGM.
> 
> But do you know which one resembles Buggs, and which is Daffy?


End file.
